


Kiss, kiss, already in love

by Miizurichan



Series: for Kurokenmonth [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, for kurokenmonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a good while of planning, Kenma is finally ready. Ready for his first kiss with Kuroo, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss, kiss, already in love

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but add yakulev, not sorry tho.   
> for the best event ever, kurokenmonth (bbies deserve it so much) have some shameless fluff!   
> Enjoy!

The first time they kiss as lovers, is on Kuroo's graduation day. 

Kenma knows there have been many opportunities, but this one important first kiss he wanted to save for a special time. 

Kuroo's, as well as the other third year's graduation day, seemed to be the perfect time. 

Just like with all events, Kenma sticks to Kuroo's parents as they wait for the ceremony to end. He's always been comfortable around his parents, which made it all the more easy for them to come out as boyfriends. 

Kenma knows exactly what he plans to do, but he has no idea when. He guesses he should take it on gut feeling, but he's never been good with that. 

When it gets close to Kuroo's turn to get his diploma, Kenma sneaks away to find Yaku. He rolls his eyes slightly as Yaku nearly yelps aloud. "Yaku, could you stall Kuroo after you're all done with getting your diplomas?" Kenma waits patiently for Yaku's confusion to clear. A nod is what he gets in return and he shoots Yaku a small smile as he returns to his seat beside Kuroo's parents. 

\---------------

Yaku keeps his promise and manages to stall Kuroo for the most part, although Kuroo ends up looking confused and somewhat annoyed by the time Kenma has his courage ready. 

He almost feels sorry for Yaku, but not really.

He comes up behind Kuroo as quietly as possible "Kuroo, close your eyes." Kenma keeps his eyes on Kuroo's broad back and he repeats what he just said when Kuroo tries to look back. 

"Fine, fine. They're closed." Kenma walks around Kuroo after this and is pleased to see that his eyes are, in fact, closed. 

He draws a deep breath, then he steps close and grabs a hold of Kuroo's graduation robe. He stands up on his tiptoes as he pulls Kuroo down and presses his lips to his. 

The kiss is gentle, clumsy and Kenma knows Kuroo can feel how his lips tremble slightly in sheer anticipation. 

Kuroo's warm arms find his waist quickly and the kiss is broken as Kuroo lifts Kenma up and opens his eyes. Kenma holds onto Kuroo's shoulders for support and he can't bear looking Kuroo in the eyes because of the adoration in them. 

His cheeks are already flushed enough from initiating their first kiss. 

For a long time, it's quiet, then a low chuckle rumbles through Kuroo's chest. "Never in a million years did I think you'd surprise me like that." A wide grin spreads out on his face and he nuzzles his face into the crook of Kenma's neck. 

"I... planned it a long time ago." Kenma swallows slightly and threads his fingers lightly into Kuroo's hair. 

"Really? In that case. May I have seconds?" Kuroo can't help but laugh slightly at the surprised look Kenma gives him. 

"You're embarrassing." He huffs, but he moves his hands to cup his cheeks before leaning down to kiss him again. 

The kiss is a bit better this time, but they're still a bit clumsy. Oh well, they have all the time in the world to get better. 

\--------

By the entrance to the hall, Yaku stands with Lev, who has decided to try to wrap himself around Yaku. "Aww, why didn't I do that?" Lev pouts and looks down at Yaku who looks up at him. 

Yaku narrows his eyes and steps lightly on his foot, making Lev bite back a tiny yelp, though it didn't hurt at all. "Because you kissed me before you even confessed you dumbass. You stole my first kiss even." 

Lev shrugs and lifts a hand to tilt Yaku's head back. Before Yaku can ask what he's doing, Lev leans down and kisses him lightly. "There, I gave it back!" He grins and lets go of Yaku in favour of walking backwards as Yaku turns around with flushed cheeks and narrowed eyes. He's so ready to take Lev down, so ready. 

Kuroo and Kenma can only watch them while chuckling slightly. "What do you say we get going?" Kuroo looks at him and holds out his hand and smiles as Kenma barely hesitates to take it and lace their fingers together. "Yeah."

Kuroo might be leaving to study at a university, but this is just the start of their future together.


End file.
